The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which obfuscates search query terms via broadened subqueries and recombining.
Anonymous web browsing is an important capability, but anonymity alone is insufficient when the ideas being searched for are valuable themselves. Using a search engine to research information can reveal the basic concepts and specific details of an idea, and leave a trail of interest and intent that may undermine the confidentiality needed for the idea. This may be problematic for things that must remain confidential, such as a business acquisition, acquiring prime land, establishing a trademark, or filing a patent application.